Atlantis: Hetalian Games
by TBNRfire
Summary: Atlantis is just a normal country that goes to Hetalia School. But one day, she and her classmates (and crush) get pulled into the AU of the Hunger Games. What do you do when the arena is full of friends, not enemies? Rated T for swearing and violence.


**Atlantis: Hetalian Games**

**A/N: Welcome to my second story, and also my first Hetalia/Hunger Games one! Please note that not everything will be completely accurate, as I have not watched all the Hetalia episodes and will also add a bit of personal preference. However, I do try and do as much research on other things as possible, and will slip some Easter eggs in! This story follows a completely new OC, Atlantis, in a first-person point of view, and also in a very casual tone, so be warned about that. This story also happens to have, well, romance, so if you don't like that sort of stuff, then now you know. Finally, there will be a decent bit of swearing and pop culture references. I will try to update within the next two weeks or so. Expect long chapters.**

**Chapter 1**

Today, I'm back at the library. More specifically, the school library. Even more specifically, the World Academy W school library, where all the countries go to for their education. In my opinion, it's a pretty awesome place, cool clubs, cool classrooms, cool classmates. Like any normal person, I don't like going to school, even though I'm a nerd, or smart, or intelligent, whatever everyone else wants to call me. Of course, they don't do it in a mean way, no one is really mean in this school. Creepy, yes. Mean, no. Obnoxious, though, yes (pointed glare at America). I do get along with pretty much everyone, as I'm quite popular. Okay, I'm more like the popular kid, nerd, gamer, tomboy, athletic kid, and savage kid (mostly towards America) all rolled into one. It sounds confusing. It _is_ confusing. It's weird having all these different personalities. But that's just the way I am.

Anyways, back to the story. So I'm back at the library, having read all the books I had borrowed, and now I need more books. I like reading. I do read both fiction and nonfiction, preferring fantasy stories (Harry Potter fan) in the fiction section and a lot in the nonfiction. Currently I'm studying quantum stuff because, well, it's fun (for me), and also because I want to learn more about MatPat's theory on quantum theory on Doctor Strange (Marvel fan), and possibly recreate some of the cool shit, like portals. So I get a few (8) books on quantum mechanics, and 12 books from the fiction section. Twenty is the max number of books that can be checked out, so I go and manually check them out at the counter, since there isn't a librarian and the library operates on the honor system.

After doing all of that, I pack all of those books into a bag, pick it up, and walk out the door. It's not that heavy. Actually, it's just not that heavy to me, because it would probably be kind of heavy to other people, but I happen to be quite strong, though definitely not at America's crazy level. I happen to be good at a lot of things, according to my classmates. Math and science (and Minecraft), mostly. But I do seem to have a knack for anything I try, whether it be music, sports, video games, technology, and so on.

I stop at the bulletin board and quickly scan it. There's usually nothing terribly interesting on it, so I usually just look over it for a moment and move on with my life, but today there's something new. There's a bright blue sheet of paper, titled MYSTERY CLUB, and below that are the numbers 1 through 24. Some text on the side reads "Open to anyone who wants to join. If you would like to participate, please sign your name below. Only 24 people will be allowed to join. The first meeting is on September 14, at 7:00 PM, in classroom 300."

"What the fuuuuuck?" is my first thought. So there's a new club, and 24 people will be allowed to join. There wasn't anything on what the club was about, what we would do in it, and things of that sort. I lift up the sheet and look on the back. Nothing. "That's weird," I mutter to myself.

"Hey Atlantis!" came Canada's voice from down the hall. I quickly turn towards him, my heart pounding in my chest. I've had a crush on Canada for as long as I can remember, and just the sight of him coming down the hall made me feel like there were butterflies in my stomach. There's no way he likes me back, of course. I can't really compete with Ukraine.

"Oh, hey Canada!" I reply, feeling my face get red. Why did I have to blush? At least I didn't stutter. That would have been embarrassing. I don't even know why I still blush. I've talked to Canada a million times before, and managed to get through all of them without going completely insane. I watch as he walks towards me, smiling that angelic smile of his. Feeling my face turn red, I turn back towards the board and try to look like I'm concentrating on something.

"What are you looking at?" he says as he reaches me. I frantically try to get the wording right for my next sentence in my head, but I give up immediately. So I just try to reply as if this were a normal conversation, which it isn't, but otherwise I would stutter and that's not something you want to happen when you're talking to your crush.

"Well, there's this new club sign-up sheet. I don't really know what it's about." I nod at the bright blue piece of paper, hoping that I don't sound nervous. Canada stares at the sheet, while I stand next to him, not knowing what to do. Finally he speaks.

"That's weird..." He lifts up the sheet, just like I did, and of course finds nothing on the back. Frowning, he walks back a few steps and looks at it. I look at him. He looks so cute when he's thinking.

"What's up, my dudes!" shouts America suddenly from the entrance (The amount of times he says "Dude" in one day can probably make for a nice long 2 hour YouTube compilation). Canada and I turn around, and, quite predictably, he's carrying McDonald's. "Whatcha looking at?"

"Come look for yourself," I say, rolling my eyes and looking back at the board. I hear the sound of a paper bag with a Big Mac and two large fries inside being put down on a table (knowledge acquired from experience), and then America strides over and raises his eyebrows at me. "This," I say, nodding at the blue sheet, having been around America long enough to know what he wants. He stares at it. I wonder if he's thinking of signing up. Of course he's going to sign up. He's America.

"That sounds cool! I'm signing up! The first meeting's only in a week!" he shouts excitedly, forgetting that Canada and I are literally only a few feet away from him. He looks at us. "Do either of you have a pen?"

There's no stopping America when he wants to do something, so I fish for a pen in my pocket and toss it to him. A part of me hopes that he'll miss it, but he catches it perfectly, as he always does. He signs _Alfred Jones_ on the sheet, tosses the pen back to me ("Thanks, dude!"), and then hurries off to get his McDonald's. "See ya guys later!" he shouts as he sprints down another hallway.

I look at Canada. He looks at me. We both look at the piece of paper, now with America's name on it. We look back at each other. I frown, as I have no idea as to what to do. "What do you think?" I say.

"I don't know, I trust your judgement," he replies, looking uncertain. I mentally sigh and look back at the sheet. If Canada trusts my judgement, then I have to make a good decision. I stare at the bright-blue sheet of paper and analyze the given information, which isn't much. Part of me feels something sinister behind all of this, kind of the feeling of Peter Parker's spider sense (Peter-tingle), which can detect danger before anyone can see it. I can't really describe it, so that's the best description I can give. The other part of me thinks that I'm overanalyzing this, as I've done in multiple situations. After all, it's a sign-up sheet for a club. What harm can it do? But still, I'm unsure about this whole thing. I see Canada watching me out of the corner of my eye, so I decide that I'll do some waiting and see if this situation can become clearer.

"Let's wait until tomorrow, and see how many people sign up," I tell Canada. He nods, looking reasonably happy about my response. We both stand there for a few more awkward moments, then I swing my book bag onto my shoulder. "Well, see you later." I smile at Canada, redness flushing my cheeks. He smiles back, which only makes me blush more. I turn around to leave.

"Atlantis." The sound of my name stops me, and I turn around to look back at Canada. He hesitates for a second, then holds out his hand. "D-do you want me to walk you home?"

I'm completely caught off guard. _Do__ you want me to walk you home?_ Was that what he said? I'm quite sure that I've misheard him. Even if he did say that, it definitely wasn't directed at me. Right? But there's no one else around. I stare at Canada, and he stares back at me, looking nervous.

"O-oh, sure!" I stutter, surprising myself. Why did I just agree? I have no fucking clue. My face feels like it's about to explode, and my mind is currently spinning out of control, but I hesitantly stretch out my hand and put it on Canada's. I've never actually held hands with someone before, so I didn't know what to expect, but immediately warmth flows from where my hand touches his and spreads throughout my body. It's strange, really, that sometimes you read about something in a book that seems completely surreal. Until you actually find yourself in that situation. Which I am now. I've read romance novels and cringed at the cheesy sections, thinking how exaggerated they are, but now I realize that they weren't exaggerating at all.

Canada and I are still staring awkwardly at each other, and I really just want to sink right through the floor and disappear, but that would be quite strange. Anyways, it's not like it's going to happen right now. So I try and compose myself, which is easier said than done. I open my mouth, change my mind, close it, change my mind again, and speak. "Let's go."

We walk together towards the door, and I glance nervously around to check for people. If America sees this, he's going to go full America and blab about this to everyone else in the school and then I'll be in a huge mess. So will Canada, although likely in a considerably smaller mess than me. And if someone else is around, well, let's just say that Canada looks way too much like America. Luckily, there's no one around, so I look back towards the door and allow myself to soak in the happiness of this moment. After all, it's not everyday that your crush asks to walk you home.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, this wasn't much of a chapter. It's just the exposition, as they call it in reading class. If you're the type of person that likes to jump right into the action, then I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I am going to go through the whole process of training rooms, tribute interviews, etc before I start writing about the Games themselves. Just a heads up. **


End file.
